El año en que lso gemelos W llegaron a Hogwarts
by Montse Black Malfoy
Summary: Este es un ff de risa, pues es de todas las cosaas qe hicieron los gemelos Weasley en su primer año, pero no por ser el primero es el mas aburrido, ¡al contrario es el mejor! pues se encuentran cosas que ellos no esperaban
1. El año en que lso gemelos W llegaron a H

Quiero decirles que este es mi primer fic y que espero que sean duras conmigo pues me gusto mucho aunque ahí unas cosas un poco, que digo, un poco?? Digo bastante escupidas pero si quieren reírse un rato léanlo, este es el primer capitulo y les aseguro que no esta aburrido, y que los próximos serán mejores

Primero quiero aclarar que nada de loo que puedan reconocer es mío y cualquier parecido con otro fic es sin invención.

Se los dedico a mis amigos que me motibaron a seguirlo cuando pense que iva realmente mal gracias Andrew

~*~

Capitulo 1-

El año en que los gemelos Weasley llegaron a Howarts

-Se cuidan-

-Si mamá-

-No hagan travesuras-

-Bueno es que mmm mamá eso es imposible de prometer-

Se quejo Fred

-¿¡Que dijiste!?-

-Que si mamá- 

Se corrigió Fred cruzando los dedos con la mano en la espalda para que su madre no lo alcanzara a ver.

-De acuerdo, confiare en ustedes-

La señora Weasley les dio un  beso en la mejilla y ellos muy apresurados se subieron al expreso corriendo, pues no querían que su madre los interrogara mas o les diera ordenes, a lo que ella llamaba "pequeñas sugerencias".

-Yo también quiero ir a Howarts mamá-

Agrego un niño que estaba tomando la  mano de la señora Weasley 

-Será el año que entra Ronnie, todavía estas muy pequeño-

Le dijo al pequeño niño pelirrojo que se encontraba junto a ella con una gran cara de disgusto.

-Esa no es una razon valida-

Dijo el pequeño niño con cara de inconformidad.

Los gemelos Weasley eran dos (obviamente ^_^U) uno que se llamaba Fred y otro George.

Eran completamente iguales, tenían el cabello rojo anaranjadazo,  los ojos azules y delgados, toda la familia decía que eran telequineticos, pues siempre que uno hablaba el otro completaba la frase.

Tenían fama de ser muy traviesos con su madre.

Como no conocían a nadie decidieron sentarse en el ultimo vagón del expreso.

-A ver hermano ¿que dulces y travesuras de Zonko te quedaron de estas vacaciones?-

Dijo George emocionado

-Pues la verdad pocos, Ronnie (jeje) parecía no cansarse de que lo molestáramos-

-Si el verdad, a mi me sobraron pocos-

-Mmm pero Percy ( el hermano mayor de los gemelos) dice que los de 3 año pueden ir a Hogsmeade,-

- Si como no me voy a acordar si nos lo restregó en la cara todas las vacaciones. Pero no vamos en 3-

Exclamo George bastante desilusionado y dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

-Lo se hermano, pero tu crees que alguien se compadezca de nosotros y nos traiga algunos? Digo claro que nosotros lo pagaríamos-

-Con nuestro carisma quien podría resistirse! Jaja-

-Es sierto-

Llego el carrito de los dulces. George se disponía a comprar algo cuando Fred lo detuvo y le dijo

-¡No! Tenemos que ahorrar dinero para mmm… bueno tu sabes-

-¡¡Ah!! Es cierto, lo siento barriguita te quedaras con hambre!-

Dijo mientras se frotaba la panza

-Bien dicho hermano-

La señora de los dulces se fue y Fred aprovecho para sacar unas cuantas bromas fétidas de las bolsas de su túnica.

-¿Es todo lo que te queda?-

Dijo George

-Sip por desgracia. Pero yo creo que no será suficiente, aunque tu traigas algo, tenemos que conseguir un proveedor para poder estar tranquilos-

-Si, a ver deja saco las mías y las contamos-

George saco varios puñados de bombas fétidas de su túnica y comenzó a contarlas en voz baja mientras Fred rezaba.

-Lo siento son muy pocas es mas que seguro que no nos alcansn ni para la semana proxima-

-¿Queeeeee? ¿Pues cuantas son?-

Dijo Fred estupefacto.

-¡Son solo 70!-

-¡¿Solo 70?!-

-Si solo70-

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Crees que con esas nos alcansen para todo el año???!!!-

-Lo mismo digo Fred, no vamos a poder gastar muchas bombas, pero ahí que conseguir algún proveedor como dijimos-

-Mmm-

A Fred se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en su cara

-Que te pasa Fred?-

-No se si sea un poco loco pero, no solo tenemos un hermano en Howarts-

-¡Charly!¡ Es cierto como no se nos ocurrió que el nos ayudara! ¡Bien pensado!

-Gracias, mis ideas y las tuyas son las mismas-

-Bien dicho bicho-

-Gracias reflejo-

Y así los gemelos se fueron discutiendo como le harían para convencer a Charly de que les trajera cosas, por que por el si lo haría,¡pero si su madre se llegara a enterar! 

Esa seria la única razón por la cual Charly se rehusaba a ayudarles, por todo lo demás ellos creerían que accedería. Pero idearon decir que se las habían encontrado en su habitación de los antiguos estudiantes, ademas que no tenia por que saber que se las había traido su hermano, siempre podian decir que otros estudiantes les habían dicho que si querian ido y que ellos no desperdiciarian toda oportunidad de conseguir cosas para bromear.  

~*~

Mientras tanto en Howarts Severus platicaba con Dumbledore.

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¡me rehúso a darles clases a esos dos Weaseys, no se como los admitió! Usted mismo los vio en el examen de admisión, además de ser completamente iguales son demasiado latosos,¡ y lo peor seria que los dos quedaran en la misma casa! ¿¡Como sabríamos cual es cual!?-

-No se ponga así Severus, ellos son buenos chicos, solo que como todos tienen defectos y cualidades, con el tiempo los reconocerá, además que no es seguro que queden en la misma casa-

-¡Ja, dígame una cualidad de esos dos!-

-Cualidad: hacen buenas bromas aunque no a todos les gustan como  a ti , defecto: su cualidad-

-¡Pero entonces eso no podría ser una cualidad!-

-Claro que si. Depende desde que punto de vista lo veas, desde mi punto sus bromas son muy buenas y esa es una gran cualidad-

Dijo Dumbledore muy calmado.

-A mi me parece,-Agrego- que van a ser unos buenos estudiantes, van a causar líos, no lo negare, pero van a ser buenos estudiantes-

-¿¿¿BUENOS ESTUDIANTES??? ¡¡¡COMO SE ATREVE A DECIR ESO, CON TODO RESPETO, SI LO ÚNICO QUE SABE HACER BIEN ESOS DOS SON BROMAS Y MAS BROMAS!!!!, ejm ejm… Perdone usted profesor me exalte un poco.

Grito Severus que para cuando se dio cuanta ya estaba gritando, estaba rojo y casi golpeando al director

- Esta bien Severus, no te preocupes, pero volviendo a lo anterior me refiero a que van a entender y aprender mas de lo que aparentan que pueden.-

-Mas les vale por que voy a ser bastante estrictos con ellos-

-Ahí Severus tu nunca cambiaras, ¿cuando vas a dejar esos recuerdos de Sirius y James atrás? Sus bromas eran bastante buenas, casi como las de estos dos-

-Nunca las olvidare, y desde mi punto de vista eran bastante malas.  Así eran ellos dos, malvados y revoltosos, no se como Lily, que en paz descanse, se acabo casando con ese malandrín, que en paz descanse, pero si se hubiera casado con alguien inteligente como yo seguiría viva-

-Ahí Severus, solo no te vengues de James y Sirius con los gemelos ¿de acuerdo? Y deja a la pobre de Lily en paz ella creyó que eso era lo mejor aunque no fue así-

-Si lo tratare-

-Bueno, hasta la cena Severus, ahora si no te importa creo que debería ir a cambiarme y a arreglarme, soy viejo pero alomejor con algo de polvos magicos no me veo tan tan viejo-

-Si profesor yo también me voy a arreglar-

~*~

-¡Psst!¡Charly!-

Los gemelos habían ido de vagón en vagón a buscar a su hermano, solo para ver si estaba dispuesto auque fuera un poquito a ayudarlos, pues ya tenían el plan perfecto para que su madre no se enterara de nada.

-¿Que quieren? ¿No que no necesitaban mi ayuda ni nada de eso?-

Dijo Charly sorprendido de que lo llamaran depuse de lo que le habían dicho durante las vacaciones.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Hijos si necesitan ayuda y Percy esta ocupado estudiando pueden pedírsela a Charly, ¿no  es así Charly hijo mío?-_

_-Claro mamá-_

_-No gracias hermano-_

_-Si Fred y yo seremos tan populares que no necesitaremos ayuda de el ni de Percy, nosotros vamos a poder,¿ no es así Fred?-_

_-Claro George-_

_-Bueno, bueno yo no decía que se la pidan siempre-_

_-Solo si la necesitan-_

_Agrego Charly_

_-Bueno pero lo dudamos,¿ no es así, George?-_

_-Si, no creo que nos acerquemos a ti en todo el curso, ya somos lo bastante maduros,  podemos responsabilizarnos de nosotros mismos.-_

_-¡Ja, ya quiero verlos si les toca Severus Snape por maestro de pociones!-_

_-Veremos como nos las arreglaremos-_

_-Bueno si ustedes no me molestan yo no me les acercare.¿Trato hecho?-_

_-¡Pero son tus hermanos!-_

_Interfirió la señora Weasley, pero Fred se apresuro y dijo_

_-Trato hecho-_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Bueno hermano es que …-

Pero Charly no los dejo continuar

-¿Qué se enteraron que Severus les dará clases y quieren mis consejos?-

-Mmm, no exactamente-

Dijo Fred

-Entonces…¿Qué quieren?-

-Pues es que tu ya vas en 4 y queríamos ver si tu que ¿puedes ir a Hogsmeade nos traes unas cositas de Zonko?-

-¡¿Que?! No fueron suficientes con las de las vacaciones?-

-Bueno si pero, recuerdas la última broma que le hicimos a Ronnie-

Dijo Fred soltando una risita macabrosa.

-Pues ahí se nos acabaron casi todas, es que parecía que no se cansaba de que lo molestáramos, ni de gritar "¡Mamá Fred y George me están molestando!-

Agrego George cuando se dejo de reír.

-Mmm… solo si no se entera mamá. Y si les quedan menos de 15 cosas.-

-¡¡¡¡¡15!!!!!-

Dijo Fred

-Este mmm ejm.. si solo nos quedan 8, pero además ya tenemos excusas para que mamá no se entere-

Dijo George que sentía como Fred lo miraba extrañado.

-Y… si ustedes las pagan-

-Ok por eso no te preocupes Charly-

Dijo Fred entendiendo lo que su hermano hacia.

-No se por que esto no me convence pero pues… bueno si ustedes me hacen una lista de menos de 30 cosas – Charly al ver  la sonrisa que se les dibujaba en la cara agrego-para los dos!!  Osea 15 y 15. Además si  les ayudo… pero que gano yo?-

La sonrisa que se les había hecho a los gemelos se les desvaneció, no habían pensado en la recompensa que le darían a Charly.

-Bueno pues que quieres?-

-Que solo me llamen para estas cosas, osea las de las bromas y eso, no para las estupideces que decía mamá-

-Ok- Dijeron los gemelos entusiasmados- Trato hecho.-

Se sentian mas felices de lo que nunca se habían sentido, tenian el plan perfecto y habian engañado a su hermano.

~*~

Mientras los gemelos tramaban sus bromas Severus veía el humo del Expreso que se acercaba y sentía que se hundía pero al recordar las palabras de Dumbledore se reconforto "no te vengues con ellos", lo siento Dumbledore, pero ¿Para que me das ideas?

Vio a los niños bajarse del tren pero no alcanzo a ver a los gemelos y desde ese mismo momento supo que algo estaba mal y que por mas que los torturara seria un año muy largo.

Por fin el expreso llego.

Los gemelos le habían dado el dinero a Charly para no gastárselo sin querer.

-Los de primer año por aquí-

Dijo una voz grave.

Los dos niños volotearon y vieron que un semigigante les indicaba por donde ir a los de primer año.

-¿Qué?-

Le dijo Fred a George incrédulo.

-Mamá sabe que hay un semigigante en el colegio y nos deja venir?-

-Extraño pero yo creo que ha de haber halado con el director cuando entraron Charly y Percy para que lo sacaran y como no lo logro se resigno-

-Puede ser George pero yo creo que antes ha de haber comprobado que fuera amable-

-Si yo creo que eso es mas probable-

Los dos niños siguieron al semigigante hasta unas pequeñas lanchas que se movían solas, pero Fred y George no iban a desaprovechar que no había ningún maestro ahí, inmediatamente le lansaron una bomba fétida a la lancha que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Pero  no estaban totalmente descuidados pues Snape no dejaba de vigilarlos desde la ventana de su cuarto, si quería torturarlos, como los iba a torturar si no sabia su punto débil?

~*~

 -Ahí, ahí ahí con esos dos-

Se decía Snape para si mismo con aire de funeral.

-No desaprovechan ninguna oportunidad para atacar, son como James y Sirius, siempre soñé con el momento de tener unos alumnos como ellos para torturarlos.

Pero tendré que ser cuidadoso, por que si Dumbledore se entera de que conspiro en su contra siendo maestro, nunca me dará el puesto de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ja, no se como se atrevió a contratar al marión de Lockhart, se cree tanto por su "éxito" que es tan femenino como… como… ah como mi difunta y amada  Lily o puede que un poco mas, por que Lily no tenia un pooddle llamado "Locky Jr." pero bueno , estos gemelos me pueden ayudar a que lo corran.-

-Severus-

 Dijo Dumbledore que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación. 

-¿Si profesor, se le ofrece algo?-

Dijo Snape con la voz quebrada, no sabia hasta donde había oído Dumbledore de su conversación consigo mismo.

-¿Con quien hablas?-

-Con nadie profesor-

-No alcance a oír lo que decías, pero me parece un poco extraño que hables con tigo mismo de nuevo Severus yo que tu iría con Madame Pomprey para que cheque tu temperatura, o no será que… no no lo creo-

Pero Dumbledore sabia que lo que estaba pensando podía ser. ¿Estaría siendo controlado Snape por los mortifagos?

No como crees Dumbledore sácate esos pensamientos entupidos de la cabeza

-No profesor me siento bien, estoy… como decirlo… se podría decir feliz y estaba cantando-

Dijo Snape prefiriendo comer excremento de Boggart que repetir eso.

El solo hecho de pensar eso le dio nauseas.

-Que bueno que estés de buen humor Severus-

-¿Qué cantabas?-

-Este ejm… Mi primer millon-

-¡O que bien! La de bacilos ¿no?

-Si-

-  Estoy ya cansado de estar endeudado de verte sufriendo por cada centavo dejémoslo todo y veámonos para Miami, voy a lo que voy… -(perdón no se me ocurrió otra canción :S ah y es apartar de la letra no del coro;))

Los dos se pusieron a cantar y a bailar como locos.

Snape quería vomitar o comer ahora si verdaderamente excremento de Boggart que seguir cantando y bailando, pero así Dumbledore no sospecharía lo que estaba tramando.

  -Ejm… perdón, pero te necesitamos en el gran comedor, parece que unos alumnos de Slytherin están haciendo un desbarajuste ahí abajo Severus, eso es lo que te venía a decir-

-Ahí que niños, apenas llegan y ya quieren que los mandemos de regreso jeje-

-No es de risa Severus, no quiero expulsar a nadie, y menos desde hoy-

-Si lo se, lo siento pero ya le dije, estoy de buenas-

Dijo tarareando de nuevo la canción y dando un trago muy forzado, tratando de no hacer cara de voy a vomitar o peor vomitarse realmente.

-Bueno Severus veámonos para abajo que nos esperan para arreglar ese desbarajuste, además, ya llegaron los alumnos.

~*~

Mientras tanto a muchos kilómetros de ahí, algo terrible le sucedía a la familia de los dos gemelos.

-¡NO! ¡No es posible, no puede ser!-

-¿Que pasa mi amor?-

Le preguntaba el Sr. Weasley a su esposa.

-¡¡¡¡No!!!!-

Decía la madre entre sollozos.

Se tumbo sobre la mesa y le aventó la carta al Sr. Weasley para que el la leyera.

-¡O vamos querida no puede ser tan malo! ¡¡¡Ni si quiera era tu amiga, Molly no te preocupes, ya le tocaba!!!-

-¡Pero éramos medias hermanas!-

-Si lo entiendo, pero por lo menos vele el lado positivo, nos heredo su fortuna jeje-

-¡No es de risa!-

-Bueno bueno si te alegra podemos mandarle una lechuza a Dumbledore para que les de permiso a los chicos de faltar mañana para que puedan ir al funeral-

-De acuerdo, ve, hazla y manadla, yo voy a informarles a Ron y a Ginny-

-Como si les importara-

Dijo el Sr. Weasley entre dientes.

~*~

-¡Puedes creerlo George!-

-Claro que puedo hermano, si somos genios, ¿O  no?-

- Claro, claro. No llevamos ni una hora y ya causamos problemas en Slytherin, solo espero que no nos toque ahí por que nos van a odiar-

Mientras Snape y Dumbledore cantaban y decidian bajar a ponerorden, los gemelos le habían lanzado unas de sus bombas fétidas a los de Slytherin

-¿Fred?-

-¿Que pasa?-

-¿Y si nos separan?-

-No lo creo George por que somos iguales, ¿que razón habría para que nos separaran?-

-¿Que somos latosos juntos, mas bien, somos una bomba?-

-Jaja si lo se somos como una bomba, pero no fétida jaja, pero si nos portamos bien de aquí a que llegue ese tal "sombrero seleccionador"  tal ves no sepa que somos malos y nos ponga juntos!-

-Bien pensado-

Los dos hicieron su juramento y siguieron a todos los primeros.

Pero el momento de la diversión llegaría mas rápido de lo que ellos esperaban, pues a los 2 minutos de su llegada, ya que todo estaba bien organizado, todos estaban de nuevo sentados y en su lugar, un profesor bastante raro con el pelo oscuro, grasoso y con cara de "yo soy superior" se había llevado la bomba para que no siguiera oliendo feo.

No pudieron seguir discutiendo sobre su siguiente blanco pues les llego una lechuza de parte de su padre que decía:

_Su tía Ana Alejandra ha muerto le preguntare a Dumbledore si los puedo pasar a recoger para que vallan al funeral_

_Saludos papá._

Después de leer esto los gemelos vieron que a Charly y a Percy les había llegado una también.

-¿Esa vieja?-

Dijo Fred

-Ya era hora ¿No?-

-Jaja yo creo que si además… ¡no espera la lechuza detenla!-

George la detuvo como le dijo su hermano que en la parte posterior de la carta, en un pequeño espacio en blanco escribía.

_Ronnie__ (Ronito o Ronchien como prefieras)_

_Querido hermanito(jajaja) por favor tráenos nuestros ahorros cuando nos vengan a recoger¿ quieres? Tu sabes bien donde están. Gracias, a por sierto si nos los traes tendras una gran recompensa._

_Saludos, Fred y George._

La amarro a la pata de la lechuza y la mando.

-Ingenioso, ¿Pero que recompensa?-

Agrego George.

-Gracias. Ninguna, pero asi Ronnie seguro nos trae el dinero,-

-George?-

-Que pasa?-

-Ahí que hacer algo para que no nos separen-

Dijo  finalmente Fred ya que se encontraban dentro del castillo

-Pero que?-

Fred no le respondió, tenia su mirada fija en la mesa de profesores.

-Que pasa Fred?-

George al ver que su hermano veía hacia los profesores a ver a su hermano y le paso la mano de arriba hacia abajo para ver que le ocurría.

-Que? Que? Que?-

Fred volteo, tenia la cara verde, como si fuera a vomitar y los ojos como platos

                                                          ~*~

Cuando Dumbledore se dirigía al gran comedor, lego una lechuza que tenia en la pata un pedazo  relativamente pequeño y conocido por Dumbledore.

Como no se encontraba seguro de lo que trataría la carta la desenrollo del pequeño animal y la dejo sobre su mesa, dudando si debía abrirla o no.

-"Espero que no sea una queja"- se dijo a si mismo.

Decía URGENTE con letras mayúsculas y estaba escrito con una tinta verdiazul, por fin Dmnbledore descubrió de quien era, era del Sr. Weasley.

-"¿Que pasara? ¿Tendrá algún problema con el ministerio? Espero que no" Se dijo a si mismo pero sin querer las palabras salieron de su boca, por lo cual todos los retratos de los exdirectores de Howarts lo veían atentamente, querían saber que estaba pasando, pero Dumbledore no sabia de que trataba y decidió no leerla en voz alta pero cuando la abrió todos trataron de ver que decía. (con todos me refiero a los directores ^-^)

-¿Y a ustedes que?- 

Dijo Dumbledore un tanto enojado de que fueran tan metiches.

-Nada-

Dijo el que se encontraba a su derecha. Era un mago con una larga barba roja y lentes de sol.

-Nada-

 Reconfirmo el de cabello blanco y túnica amarillo fosforescente

-Nada, definitivamente nada-

 Dijo el que se encontraba a su izquierda un poco sonrojado por lo que le habían dicho metiche

-Bueno-

Dijo Dumbledore con tono de desesperación

-Cada quien a sus labores, a lo suyo, hagan lo que tengan que hacer y déjenme a mi hacer lo que yo tengo que hacer, a sus asuntos ¡fuera, fuera!-

Hubo barullo general.

-Silencio!-

Exigió el completamente desesperado.

Todos se callaron y el pudo seguir leyendo.

_ Dumbledore:_

_Lamento mucho pedirte este favor el primer día de clases, pero es que la media hermana de Molly ha muerto y nos avisaron a penas hace unas horas, y tenemos que sacar a los gemelos, a Percy y a Charly lo antes posible, claramente bajo tu permiso._

_Saludos y disculpas por las molestias, Arthur Weasley._

-"Mmm, ¿Ustedes que opinan?-

Le pregunto Dumbledore a los retratos ya que el sabia que la habían leído.

-Bueno, no te podemos dar nuestra opinión pues es un favor que te pidieron específicamente-

Dijo el de la barba roja y lentes de sol que ahora se encontraba en la playa.(ósea que en su cuadro había una playa, no piensen que no estaba o algo asi, yo se que no son tontos pero ahí gente que a veces no entiende bien)

-Es cierto, gracias-

"Es difícil, pero lo tengo que dejar ir"

Dijo Dumbledore con cuidado de no hablar.

Al momento se puso a escribir la contestación pues la lechuza seguia ahí esperando a que le diera la respuesta.

_Arthur__:_

_Quiero que sepas que les mando mi mas sincero pésame y por favor dile a Molly que no se preocupe que su hermana seguramente esta bien._

_Por otra parte claro que puedes venir a recoger a tus hijos ya que es una emergencia, solo que deja que termine la selección de casa, ven mañana temprano por ellos._

_Saludos Dumbledore._

Tomo el sombrero seleccionador y se dirigió, finalmente, al gran comedor.

                                                            ~*~

 En la casa de los Weasleys ya todo estaba mas tranquilo.

Pero Ron había oído todo lo que habían dicho sus papas y  cuando ellos se alejaron de la carta fue sigilosamente a leerla.

_Querida Cuñada Weasley:_

_Lamento informarte que tu querida media hermana (y archienemiga) ha muerto y nos agradaría mucho si nos hicieras el favor de acompañarnos a su velorio._

_Queremos que sepas que como única pariente viva, te heredo todas sus pertenencias.  Saludos Juanjilla_

"Ahí si como no" se decía Ron a si mismo.

"Como si fuéramos a ir por que se murió, mamá no quiere que sepamos que por lo que verdaderamente vamos a ir es por lo de la herencia"

Escucho que su madre la llamaba, y para que no sospechara nada decidió alejarse de la carta.

Subió corriendo a su cuarto y se hecho en su cama agarrando un libro cualquiera para que su madre pensase que estaba leyendo. 

-Ronnie mi vida-

Dijo la señora Weasley que aun sollozaba

-Tu tía Ana Alejandra, mi media hermana, ha muerto-

-Y…?-

Pregunto Ron sin interés.

-Que el miércoles vamos a ir a su funeral así es que no quiero que ensucies tu traje negro-

-Si mamá-

La señora Weasley se alejo entre sollozos, ella sabía que a su familia no le importaba la muerte de su media hermana, pero ella realmente lo sentía, pero ademas de eso, Ron tenia un poco de razon, por otra parte iba por el dinero que le habia dejado en su herencia.

Pero en eso llegaron dos cartas, una carta era de sus hermanos, diciéndole que ya se habían enterado de lo de tía Ana Alejandra y que por favor le llevaran todo el dinero que tenían para comprarse bromas en la tienda de Zonko si es que tenían oportunidad,  la otra, era de un amigo suyo, el no lo conocía, solo había hablado con el por medio de cartas.

Su nombre era…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~                                                             

Las dejare en suspenso por un ratito, pero no se preocupen por que ya ahí mas jajajaja espero que les haya gustado mi primer capitulo.

Por favor si tienen alguna duda sobre algo déjenme un r/r con su duda y tm déjenme r/r para decirme como voy, ya sea bien, mal o verdaderamente pésimo!!!!!

Montse Black Malfoy  (valla combinación no??? Juajaja )

Miembro (orgullosamente si cabe agregar) de la Orden Sirusana


	2. La seleccion de casas

La selección de casas

-Molly, me acaba de llegar la carta de Dumbledore que dice que si los va a dejar salir, solo que hasta mañana porque hoy siguen con lo de la selección de casas.-

-Que bueno que los dejaron salir Arthur-

Dijo la señora Weasley que seguía sollozando

-¿En que casa crees que les toque?-

Dijo Arthur tratando de cambiar el tema para que su esposa se sintiera aunque fuera un poco mejor.

-No lo se, pero si les toca juntos va a ser un completo relajo-

-Si, pero yo creo que lo mejor seria que les tocara en Griffindor, a los dos juntos en Griffindor seria lo mejor, por que siempre Percy los puede controlar-

-Ja ja si como no, como si pudiera-

-¿Bueno es mejor que juntos es otra casa no crees Molly?-

-Eso si-

El Sr.Weasley abraso a las Sra. Weasley tratando de consolarla para que dejara de llorar

                                                             ~*~

Fred solto una carcajada, se le había olvidado (aunque no le importara) la muerte de Ana Alejandra.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Repitio George

Fred señalo con su débil mano (por la risa) hacia la mesa de profesores.

George volteo, una extraña cosa llamo su atención.

Era un maestr@ ( la @significa a/o ósea que era hombre pero quería parecer y actuaba como una mujer)del que Charly les había hablado.

Su nombre era  Gilderoy Lockhart.

Era un@ persona de sexo indefinido, bueno era hombre claro esta pero parecía, mas bien quería parecer mujer.

Llevaba su larga y dorada cabellera recogida en un moño rosa , su túnica era toda rosa con pequeñas rosas por todas partes. Pero eso no era lo único ni lo peor, tenía un pequeño poodle blanco con moños rosas en las orejas simulando dos coletas y las uñas de sus patas pintadas de rosa pastel.

Para sorpresa de todos, por muy afeminado que se viera, era un@ perfect@ maestr@ de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Esa… esa.. esa jajaja cosa ¿va a ser nuestro maestro?-

Dijo George que no paraba de reír al ver a su próximo maestro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-¿Maestro? O ¿Maestra?-

Agrego Fred que también lloraba de risa de la túnica de su maestro

-No lo se –

Dijo George mientras secaba las lagrimas de risa que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Pero va a ser una de nuestras victimas principales por este año por lo menos-

Completo George.

-Desde luego hermano, por mucha defensa contra la artes oscuras que sepa, no creo que sepa defensa contra los gemelos Weasley ¿o si?-

-Desde luego Fred-

Pero pronto tuvieron que callarse pues Dumbledore entro al gran comedor con el "sombrero seleccionador" (como lo llamaban Fred y George) pues no creían que fuera de verdad, ellos pensaban que estaba programando para mandar la misma cantidad de estudiantes a cada casa.

-¿Nos habrá dejado?-Susurro Fred a George

-¿Dejado que?-

-Ir a lo de la tía Ana Alejandra-

-Ah si es cierto, pues quien sabe, pero si queremos que todo lo de nuestras bromas salga bien mas vale que si nos haya dejado-

-Tienes razón-

Todo el gran comedor quedo en absoluto silencio y el director les dirigió unas palabras a los antiguos y recientes alumnos.

-Queridos alumnos, les quiero dar la bienvenida a este nuevo curso, y ahora proseguiremos con lo que no todos conocen, La selección de casas-

Coloco sobre un pequeño banquito al frente de todos.

El  sombrero comenzó a moverse, lo que no hizo que George y Fred se sorprendieras, pues seguían pensando que estaba hechizado o algo así.

Después  el sombrero se movió y canto la canción.

_Han__ llegado hache, deseosos de estudiar_

_para__ una nueva vida comenzar ___

_pero__ antes de eso deben ser seleccionados_

_para__ que en una casa queden asentados._

_Los cuatro grandes _

_fundaron__ cuatro casas cada una con sus cualidades_

_Rowena Ravenclaw siempre estudiando y pensando_

_Helga Huffelpuff que disfrutaba su tiempo  a los demás ayudando_

_Salazar Slytherin poder, deseo y por el, estuvo toda su vida luchando_

_Godric Gryffindor estuvo todos los días con aventuras soñado_

_los__ cuatro juntos pudieron crear donde ahora tu estas_

_y__ varios años pasaras_

_estudiando__ y la magia aprendiendo_

_Ahora pasa y sientate que una casa te designare _

Cuando el sombrero termino de cantar su extraña canción ( la cual Fred y George no habían entendido por que estaban viendo a Gilderoy) comenzó la selección.

-Samanta Alcaoba!-

Grito una mujer que se encontraba parada a unos cuantos pasos de el "Sombrero seleccionador".

Paso a frente una chica con el pelo negro y unos ojos verdes intenso que llamaban la atención.

Apenas el sombrero había tocado su cabeza y grito

-Griffindor!-

Hubo un gran aplauso provinente de la mesa de Griffindor y Samanta paso a sentarse con los que serian sus nuevos compañeros.

-Lilia Alba-

Paso una chica con mirada de asco, ojos grises y pelo dorado.

-Tiene que ir a Slitheryn-

Le dijo Fred a aGeorge

-Totalmente de acuerdo-

-Slitheryn!-

Grito el sombrero

-Jorge Buenaventura-

-Hufflepuf-

-Emma Cona-

-Griffindor!-

-Daniela Davin-

-Rawencklow-

Y así siguió la selección, a la cual los gemelos no le prestaban mucha atención, pero de pronto paso una chica que llamo la atención de Fred.

-Angelina Jonson!-

Al frente paso una chica con el pelo negro, los ojos café oscuro y morena.

-Griffindor!-

-Me tiene que tocar en Griffindor-

Susurro Fred a George

-Jajaja-

Pero mas tarde paso una chica que le llamo la atención a George.

-Alicia Spinnt-

Paso al frente un niña güera con los ojos azules.

Ahora fue George el que se quedo sin palabras, pero cuando recupero el aliento le dijo a Fred

-NOS TIENE que tocar en Griffindor-

-Jajaja lo se hermano, creedme que los se-

Respondió Fred dejando salir un leve suspiro.

Pasaron un buen rato viendo la selección pues ellos eran W y faltaba todavía un buen rato para que les tocara.

Pero al fin se escucho un grito que decía 

-Fred Weasley!-

Fred paso al frente y escucho una vocecita que le decía 

-Ajaja con que no crees en mi ¿Verdad Fred?-

-Mmm no lo se –

-Pareces Valente e inteligente así es que aunque no creas ni confíes en mi te pondré en-

-Grffindor!-

Sus dos hermanos estaba muy orgullosos y le aplaudían desde la mesa donde se encontraban los de Griffindor

Fred se encontraba nervioso, estaba con sus hermanos si, pero ¿En que casa quedaría George?

Pero Fred no era el único nervioso, es mas el mas nervioso de todo el gran comedor era George, si no le tocaba en Griffindor con su hermano ¿Dónde le tocaría?¿Se quedaría solo? Porque por lo menos Fred tenia a sus hermanos mayores con el. ¿Qué pasaría?

                                                                ~*~

El amigo por carta de Ron le había escrito!

Ron no lo podía creer, su padre trabajaba en la parte del ministerio de magia donde se encargaban de utilizar correctamente todos los artefactos muggles  así es que el había decidido que seria bueno que Ron tuviera un amigo muggle.

¿Cómo lego la carta por lechuza? Se preguntaran, muy fácil la dirección de Ron era un lugar por el cual se podían mandar cartas a los muggles sin que ellos sospecharan nada, era como una oficina postal y de ahí las personas encargadas les daban el correo para las personas a las lechuzas, pero por seguridad Ron había decidido decirle a esa persona que  su nombre era José, y como la extraña persona no quería dar su nombre por que sus tíos lo regañarían se hacia llamar Juan (un nombre típico en un muggle)

Ron abrió la carta muy emocionado, era su segunda carta que recibía de ese tal "Juan" que había sido su presentación. Es esa carta "Juan" le había dicho a Ron(al que conocía por José) que vivía con sus tíos, los cuales no le permitían hablar con nadie así es que para que no lo regañaran no le daría su verdadero nombre.

Y Ron le había dicho que su nombre verdadero era Ron pero que le dijera José.

La carta decía __

_Querido amigo José:_

_Aquí las cosas no  van muy bien, no se si te he platicado de mi primo(es un gordo asqueroso consentido) se la pasa diciendo que todos los desastres que hace los ago yo! Como me desespera es horrible, me gustaría saber ¿Tu tienes hermanos?_

Ron solto una pequeña risita, aunque "Juan " no sabia nada de su familia como que le parecio chistoso que le preguntara eso, pero siguió leyendo.

_Si si que padre! Por lo menos no es tu gordo primo, lo que yo daría por tener hermanos, pero no puedo porque mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando yo era pequeño._

Ron no sabia lo que era un coche pero pensó preguntarle a su padre cuando terminara de leerla.

_Espero que me respondas pronto._

_Saludos,_

_"Juan"_

_PD: A ver si nos vemos un día de estos para ver si nos decimos nuestros nombres originales._

Ron termino de leerla y fue corriendo con su padre, que se encontraba en la cocina con su madre, a preguntarle que era un "coche".

-Papá ¿Qué es un coche?-

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Es un aparato muggle-

-Es que en la carta de mi amigo dice que sus padres murieron en un accidente de  coches por eso quiero saber-

-Ah mira, es una cosa con cuatro ruedas que sirve pasa ir de un lugar a otro-

Ron no había entendido nada, pero si le pedía a su padre una explicación de nuevo, se iba a tener  que quedar ahí un buen rato escuchando todas las veces que su padre había visto los "coches".

-¿Entendiste hijo?-

-Si papá –

Mintió Ron para poderse ir a contestar la cata

Subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto, tomo un pedaso de "papel" por que su padre le había dicho que si usaba un pergamino seria demasiado sospechoso.

El no sabia de donde había sacado el "papel" su padre, era extraño, era mas blanco, pero pues se podía escribir.

_Amigo Juan:_

_Aquí las cosas van bien, mis hermanos se  fueron a estudiar a…_

Ron se quedo pensando como decirlo sin que sonara demasiado obvio así es que decidió decir que se habían ido a estudiar fuera.

_A estudiar fuera, y si tengo 5 hermanos 4 mayores y una menor y en los mayores están unos gemelos que me molestan todo el día lo bueno es que ya no están aquí (por que se fueron a estudiar fuera)no se si sean tan molestos como tu primo, pero bastante molestos si son. _

_Mi tía (la media hermana de mi madre) murió y tenemos que ir a esa cosa que les hacen a los muertos, que aburrido._

_Hasta aquí lo que pasa por acá _

_Saludos_

_José_

Coloco la carta e la pata de su lechuza y le dijo que la llevara al correo  mugglemagic que era donde hacían todo eso de las cartas.

~*~

A miles de kilómetros de ahí se encontraba Harry Potter esperando la carta de un tal amigo José, esperaba que respondiera pronto, pues si llegaban sus tíos y veían que había estado comunicándose con alguien seguro que lo matarían.

~*~

-George Weasley!-

George trago saliva y paso al frente, era casi el ultimo, pero no por eso el menos nervioso. Tenia fe en lo que sus hermanos les habían contado que les habían contado que si querías una casa por que creías que tenias oportunidad ahí y se lo pedías había posibilidades de que te pusiera.

George iba deseando con todas sus fuerzas que le tocara en Griffindor, se sento en el banquito y escucho una voz que decia

-Ajaja on que quieres quedar en Griffindor no?-

-Si, por favor-

Dijo George algo nervioso.

-Mmm no lo se, también con tu hermano dude, pensaba mandarte a ti a una casa y a el a otra, no estoy seguro en cual quedaras mejor, con tu hermano tampoco estaba seguro.-

-Es que, bueno me gustaría estar con mis hermanos, bueno no solo con Fred-

-Si, es lo que veo, pero es que juntos son muy traviesos-

-Si, lo se-

-Pero, bueno, si tu lo deseas tanto, además de que yo no estoy aquí para juzgar quien es bueno y malo, que sea …

Griffindor!!-

George sintió un gran alivio y corrió hacia la mesa de Griffindor donde Fred se encontraba saltando de alegría.

-Bueno, hemos terminado con la selección de casas y ahora que comience el banquete-

Todos comieron como si nunca hubieran comido en su vida.

Este capitulo esta mas corto que el primero, pero es que lo que sigue ya tiene otro titulo en el próximo capitulo abra:

-El funeral de la tía, la herencia y la tienda de bromas

-Que es esa cosa debajo de la cama de Fred?

-Gilderoy y su poodle

Dejen r/r ¡!!!!!! Saludos Y muchas gracias por lo de Ron no recordaba ese pequeño detalle pero ya inventare algo que lo componga!!

Montse Black Malfoy


	3. La compra de los articulos

**Quiero agradecerle a ANDREA que me ayudara con la canción del capitulo anterior GRACIAS, espero que les guste!!!**

La compra de los artículos de broma

-Buenos días Profesor Dumbledore como les fue ayer con la selección de casas?-

-Muy bien gracias Arthur, ¿como sigue Molly?-

-Bien gracias-

-Ah es cierto, como se lo temía Molly les toco en Griffindor JUNTOS a los gemelos-

-Si lo supuse, si uno quedaba el otro le iba a suplicar al sombrero que lo pusiera junto asi es que ayer hable de eso con Molly para que estuviera preparada para cualquiera de las 2 situaciones-

-Que bueno, deja voy a llamar a tus hijos para que se preparen, con la emocion de ayer se me olvido decirles que se iban a tener que ausentar por hoy o ¿es mas tiempo?-

-No esta bien es solo un día, pero les mande cartas para que supieran-

-Si, lo se, pero no se si saben si les di premiso o no-

-Ah claro si-

Dumbledore se retiro y fue a la sala comun de Griffindor que para su sorpresa ya estaba llena de alumnos a punto de ir a sus clases, menos los Weasley, ellos tenian sus maletas en las manos listos para irse.

-Y ahora ¿Qué ya sabian que los iba a dejar ir o que?-

-No solo lo supusimos-

Dijo Percy dando un suspiro, su sueño era llegar a ser como Dumbledore.

-Ah bueno, esta bien, siganme su padre los espera para marcharse-

Continuo Dumbledore, mientras lo Weasley lo seguian.

-Lo logramos George-

-Si Fred, estamos juntos y vamos a ir a Zonko para comprar los articulos que nos hacen falta para hacer de este año el mejor año en Hogwarts de todos-

-Si, pero mejor ahí que guardar silencio para que no nos cachen-

-De acuerdo hermano-

                                                          ~*~

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Weasley's  Ron refunfuñaba por que no lo haían dejado ir a Hogwarts a recoger a sus hermanos.

-NO ES JUSTO! ME HUVIERAN DESPERTADO!-

-No te enojes Ron de todos modos si hivas hoy el año que entra que ya te tocaba ya no hiba a ser sorpresa-

-SI PERO YO QUERIA IR-

-Que pasa aquí?-

Pregunto el Sr.  Weasley que acababa de llegar

-Lo que pasa es que Ron queria ir con tigo a recoger a sus hermanos-

-Ah pero que bueno que no fuiste Ron no pude ni entrar, ya estaban fuera esperandome ¿No es asi chicos?-

Pregunto el Sr.Weasley guiñandoles el ojo.

-Si papá-

Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Ron tenemos que hablar con tigo-

Dijo Fred

-Que hice?-

-Nada-

Dijo George y continuo

-Solo queremos hablar-

-Bueno-

Los tres subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de los gemelos.

-Muy bien Ron-

-Que?

-Tienes los ahorros de George y mios o no los agarraste?-

-Si yo los tengo-

-Muy bien-

-Y…¿Cuál  va a ser mi recompensa?-

-Ah es sierto casi nos olvidabamos de eso-

-Si me la tarajeron?-

Pregunto Ron incredulo.

-Claro esta justo bajo esa sabana, solo danos el dinero y le quitamos la sabana-

-Ok-

Ron le entrego el dinero a Fred y corrio a destapar su regalo.

-UN ESCUSADO??-

-Sip se nos va a hacer costumbre, verdad George-

-Asi es Fred ¿No es hermoso?-

-Ah este si-

Dijo Ron desilusionado, pero se trago la mentia de sus hermanos. Salio hacia su habitación los gemelos se rieron por un rato a carcajadas y sacaron de su maleta el traje negro y se cambiaron.

-Fred ,George, Percy y Charly apresurense ya nos vamos!-

-Si mamá-

Respondieron los cuatro que bajaban las escaleras al mismo tiempo.

Se juntaron en la chimenea.

-A ver primero tu Charly-

-Si papá. FUNEMAGIUS-

-Ahora tu Percy-

-Con gusto FUNEMAGIUS-

-Fred o George el que sea-

-No podemos meternos los dos al mismo tiempo?-

-Me temo que no y tenemos prisa así es que tu primero George-

-Bueno nimodo Fred seran 5 segundos sin ti-

-Ni modo, que se le puede hacer George-

-Muevanse!-

Grito la Sra. Weasley que se comenzaba a desesperar. 

-Ya voy ya voy FUNEMAGIUS!-

-O no me hermano se fue, siento como si se huviera ido la mitad de mi cuerpo-

Dijo Fred tratando de sonar dramatico.

-Mira Fred si no te apuras no regresas con George, Percy y Charly a Hogwarts!-

Dijo la señora Weasley tratando de no ahorcarlo.

-Ok adios FUNEMAGIUS!-

-Ron-

-Si ya voy FUNEMAGIUS!-

-Ginny-

-Papá ¿Cómo se hace?-

-Mira toma un puñado de polvos flu, aviéntalos al piso y di FUNEMAGIUS fuerte y claramente-

-Ok FUNEMAGIUS!-

-Nuestra hija ya esta grande Molly-

-Oh Arthur deja la cursilería que no tenemos tiempo-

-Bueno, bueno tu primero-

-Gracias FUNEMAGIUS!-

-Ahora… ahora… creo que ahora voy yo FUNEMAGIUS!!-

Pronto estubo reunida toda la familia en una funeraria bastante peculiar. Había ataúdes, pero con el corazon de los muertos (ósea se lo sacaban) dibujaban el nombre de la persona en una hoja para cuadro y asi se convertia en la persona dentro de un cuadro , como las del despacho de Dumbledore.

-Oh no!-

-Que pasa Molly?-

-Se nos olvidaron las flores-

-Ah deja mando a a al primero que vea a Fred. ¡Fred hijo ven para aca!-

-Vas a mandar a Fred?-

-Si, ¿Por qué no habira de acerlo?-

-No, yo nada mas decía-

-¿Qué paso papá?-

-Puedes ir a Hogsmeade que esta a una cuadra de aquí y  comprar un ramo de flores para tu tía?-

-Claro dijo Fred ¿Me puedo quedar con el cambio?-

Dijo mientras su padre le dava un galeon para que fuera.

-Si, si claro pero apresurate-

-Si, claro ¿Puede ir George?-

-SI PERO APURATE!-

-Claro. George!! George!! Vente vamos a Hogsmeade por un ramo de flores-

-Si! Genial, no puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado ¿Traes tu dinero?-

-Claro George que dudas de mi?? O no traes el tuyo?-

-Claro que lo traigo-

-Ah es sierto, papá me dejo quedarme con el cambio!-

Dijo Fred mostrandole a George el galeon que llevava en su mano

-¡Wow! Que generoso, pero apuesto a que es por que no sabe para que lo vamos a usar-

-Te lo aseguro-

Los dos chicos caminaron la cuadra hasta llegar a Hogsmeade, compraron el ramo de flores mas bonito, pero barato para aprovechar lo que sobraba al máximo.

-Bueno aquí estamos hermano-

-Si en nuestra iglesia-

Le dijo Fred a George mientras entraban a Zonko.

-Bueno, nos dividiremos el dinero y compraremos lo que queramos, ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

Los dos chicos se dividieron el dinero y cada quien se fue por su lado a comprar dulces, bombas fétidas y todo eso, pero se tenían que apurar en llevar la flor.

-Bueno yo ya me acabe lo mío y tu?-

-Yo también-

Pagaron y salieron de la tienda satisfechos de su compra.

Corrieron hasta la funeraria para que no sospecharan nada sus padres. Ellos habían aprendido a hacer el hechizo de invisibilidad porque habían visto a Charly practicarlo el año pasado así es que dejaron sus bolsas junto a la chimenea y dijeron

-Ocultuss-

Las bolsas se volvieron invisibles y le llevaron rápidamente la flor a su madre.

-Toma mamá aquí esta la flor-

-Gracias Fred-

-Denada-

Fred y George se sentaron cerca de la chimenea para poder cuidar sus bolsas, no querian que nadie se las quitara.

-Que hace aquí Snape?-

Le pregunto Charly a Percy

-No lo se pero no me da buena espina preguntémosle a mamá-

-De acuerdo

Los dos hermanos se dirigieron hacia su madre

-Mamá que hace aquí Snape?-

-Nada, es que era amigo de su tía-

-Solo amigo?-

-Bueno no, fue su novio pero terminaron antes de que muriera-

-Con que por eso nos trata tan mal no  crees Precy?

-Puede ser Charly no lo se-

Pasaron ahí desde las 10am hasta las 5pm que tuvieron que marcharse ,con una gran fortuna heredada, porque Arthur tenia que regresar a los niños a Hogwatrs.

-Adios mamá- dijeron todos, le dieron un beso en la mejilla y se fueron, pero Ron no se iba a quedar asi, el queria ir!

-Papá ahora si estoy despierto puedo ir con ustedes?-

-No Ron-

-POR QUE!?-

-Por que voy a regresar muy tarde, además eres el hombre de a casa, tienes que cuidar a mamá  a Ginny en lo que yo regreso-

-Esta bien-

Dijo Ron con aire de superioridad "ere EL hombre de la casa, nadie le hiba a quitar ese titulo, hasta que llegara su padre por supuesto.

                                                        ~*~

Cuando los Weasleys llegaron a Hogwarts Dumbledore los estaba esperando para la cena.

-Que bueno que llegaron, es hora de cenar-

-Gracias-

Dijeron todos menos Arthur.

-Me devo de ir-

-¿No te quedas a cenar?-

-No gracias, verdaderamente muchas gracias pero no puedo dejar a Molly sola-

-Ok esta bien-

Los niños se despidieron de su padre y el se marcho.

-Bueno pasen al gran comedor a cenar-

Dijo Dumbledore con aire amable.

-Claro-

Dijeron Charly y Percy pero los gemelos no.

-Este muchas gracias, pero no tenemos mucha hambre, tenemos sueño, nos iremos a acostar-

-Bueno si eso es lo que quieren-

-Si gracias, buenas noches-

Los gemelos se subieron corriendo, parecían tontos, pues las bolsas eran invisibles todavía, por lo que corrían como changos, con los brazos abiertos.

-Corre Fred ya casi llegamos-

-Si si ya voy es que ya me canse-

-¿Por qué? Si estas cargando lo mismo que yo-

-¿Como estas tan seguro?-

-¿De donde sacaste dinero para comprar mas cosas?-

-No necesite dinero-

-¿Te las robaste de la tienda?-

-No, si me las robe pero no de la tienda-

-¿Entonces?-

-Piensa hermano-

-¡¡¡Claro de Ron que inteligente eres!!! ¿De cuales le quitaste de las que le compro mamá para vengarse de nosotros durante el verano?-

-Le quite todas las que tenía-

-Bien hecho-

Por fin llegaron a su habitación le quitaron la invisibilidad a los artículos y los observaron con aire de enamorados.

-Esto es lo más bello, después de la tienda, que he visto en toda mi vida-

-Tienes razón George-

Dijo Fred mientras fingía limpiarse una lagrima de emoción.

Guardémoslo debajo de mi coma, esta a la orilla no se ve.

-LUMUS-

Dijo George… pero que era aquello que era esa extraña cosa que se encontraba debajo de la cama de Fred?

-Que es eso?-

-No lo se hermano, parece una especie de …

Me gusta el suspenso no? Jaja espero que les guste mi ff aunque sea un poco lento, pero va bien, después de la primera semana de clases y gracias a lo que hay debajo de la cama de Fred podrán hacer que la siguiente semana sea mas divertida!!!.

Dejen R/R aunque sean amenazas de muerte de lo malo que esta no importa pero dejen R/R!!!!! por favor jaja gracias. 

Montse Black Malfoy miembro de la orden Sirusana.


	4. La caja de los merodeadores

**Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a tod@s l@s fans de los merodeadores.**

**Y las fans de Sirius no se desanimen, se que va a regresar**

La caja de los merodeadores

Parece una caja.

-Lumus-

Dijo Fred que no le daba crédito a lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

-Dice algo muy raro Fred-

Dijo George que ya se había recuperado del deslumbro de su lumus, pero Fred seguía viendo estrellitas por todas partes.

-Que dice-

Pregunto Fred.

-**"El escondite del Merodeador, hecho por Canuto, Cornamenta, Colagusano y Lunatico. Usadla solo si creen que va a ser para el mal" Que crees que signifique?-**

-No lo se, pero hai que averiguarlo-

-Si, a quien le podemos preguntar-

-NO no hay que decirle a nadie de lo que encontramos pues lo querran para ellos, mejor hay que preguntale a Dumbledore quienes eran esos tales Canuto, Cornamenta, Colagusano y Lunatico-

-Si yo creo que sera lo mejor, casi mejor que averiguarlo nosotros solos-

Los gemelos estaban confundidos, ellos habian oido Hablar de los merodeadores a Snape, y  no hablaba muy bien de ellos.

Se dirigieron a la oficina de Dumbledore y dijeron la contraseña.

-Patas de gusano(se que los gusanos no tienen patas, pero siempre son contraseñas extrañas y esta no hiba a ser la excepcion)-

La gárgola se movio dejando asi pasar a los gemelos.

-¿Cómo le preguntamos sobre esa cosa sin que sospeche?-

Le dijo Fred a George.

-No lo se, pero hay que ser muy cuidadosos con las palabras que usamos, porque una palabra en falso y nos va a cachar-

-De acuerdo-

Entraron a la oficina del director y lo vieron cerrar la puerta del baño. Muchos de los cuadros que había ahí  los voltearon a ver extrañados. Pensaron sentarse, pero les dio miedo que sonara una alarma o algo por el estilo. Se quedaron petrificados por un momento, pero decidieron que seria mejor quedarse ahí parados a meditar como exactamente le dirijan al profesor Dumbledore lo de esas extrañas personas que habían fundado algo debajo de la cama de Fred.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-

Pregunto el profesor Dumbledore que acababa de salir del baño.

-Este… si profesor, queríamos saber ¿Quienes son esos tales Canuto, Cornamenta, Colagusano y Lunatico?-

Dijo Fred después de un tiempo, por lo cual George pensó que ya tenia un buen argumento por si les preguntaba para que lo querían saber.

-Eran como los traviesos de la edad de James Potter-

Los gemelos se quedaron petrificados, les había respondido así como así, sin ninguna clase de preguntas como para que querían saberlo o algo así, como salía hacerles su madre.

-¿Y que hacian?-

Pregunto George que lo queria saber todo con detalle.

-Mas o menos lo que le hicieron ustedes a su hermano Ron pero a todos, ustedes solo a Ron y en las vacaciones molestar ósea hacerle la vida imposible, según lo que cuenta su padre-

Los dos chicos se pusieron rojos.

-Lo se-

Continuo Dumbledore.

-Es divertido molestar a los hemanos menores, pero lo que hacia importantes a Canuto, Cornamenta, Colagusano y Lunatico los cuales se hacian llamar merodeadores era que creaban sus propios articulos de broma.-

-¿Merodeadores?-

-Si, asi se hacian llamar y la frase para que sus articulos funcionaran, casi siempre era "_Prometo usar este articulo para el mal y nunca para el bien"_-

-Pero… ¿Si usted se la sabia y sabia lo que hacian por que no hacia algo?-

-Por que me parecia divertido ver como se defendian los demasaunque a veces se pasaban, devo admitirlo, pero sus bromas eran buenas, desde mi punto de vista-

-Bueno gracias-

Dijo George y salio corriendo-

Este Chap esta demaciado corto, pero fue por que en el siguiente comiensa la accion y todo lo demas.

Dejenme un R/R para saber como voy!!!!!! Por favor!!!!! Gracias.

Montse Black Malfoy miembro de la orden Sirusana.


End file.
